


I Could Be Killing You Right Now

by Hammocker



Series: After All You've Done [1]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betaed, Canon-Typical Violence, Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Pollen, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right then, Jason wished that he had just used his damn sniper rifle.</p><p>Now translated into Russian for those who are interested: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1751097</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Be Killing You Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finished Far Cry 3. Good game. Not the smartest piece of work, but enjoyable and certainly harboring some good fanfic fodder. Specifically, Vaas Montenegro. This guy reminds me a lot of Zsasz, in that I am frightened of him yet interested in him as well. The amount of situations, both humorous and intense, I can imagine him in is astounding. Anything from styling Jason's hair into something less embarrassing, to an AU where he and Jason are bickering roommates, to this.
> 
> The task I have given myself is simple, but really difficult with these specific characters. My goal is to create a believable scenario in which Jason and Vaas develop a relationship that is not necessarily abusive while still staying as true as possible to their characters. While I believe I have done so on a conceptual level, the end result could be considered nonsensical when compared to the canon of the game.
> 
> This fic will be the first in a series of several, I believe. Depending on how disjointed each part actually is from the last, I may also simply make this a single, multi-chaptered fic. Until further notice, though, this is technically a completed work.
> 
> Thanks again to Gaiusan for being a wonderfully tolerant beta.

The heavy metal door into the shack swung open, slamming against the frail wall. Vaas stepped in first, dragging a bound and struggling Jason Brody behind himself. The squirming should have irritated Vaas on principle alone, but he had been uncharacteristically silent through the entire short journey from the clearing to this shack. As afraid as Jason was, though, he kept trying to loose his bonds, if only to show Vaas that he was not broken. Over his weeks spent traversing Rook, he had found that pride and dignity could be valuable, if volatile, resources to have at one's disposal.

The door shut by itself behind them, its considerable weight pressing it back into the doorway. Jason noted that, for a shabby shack made mostly out of wood, the hovel insulated noise well. The room was almost completely quiet aside from the scrape of his shoes against the splintery wooden floor, and Vaas' slow, heavy breathing. Breathing that grew impossible to ignore as Vaas pulled Jason upright to force their eyes to meet. Gazing directly at his face, Vaas' expression seemed to be in a state of indecision, shifting from rage to amusement to frustration in a matter of seconds. The silence must have been a byproduct of indecision, Jason figured, or perhaps of blinding anger. About the only thing Jason could do to quell his fear was to glare right back at Vaas.

“Do you know how much of a pain in my ass you have been? Do you, Jason?” Vaas asked, his tone low and restrained. “Because I am sick and fucking tired of your shit.” Pushing his face close to Jason's, Vaas raised his voice to a falsetto scream. “You think you can fuck me and walk away?! Tear up my shit and run off laughing?! Do you, motherfucker?!”

Against his better judgment, Jason refused to answer the question. Rather, he took advantage of being upright for once when dealing with Vaas, and impelled his upper half forward so that he collided with the taller man. The action, Jason realized not a second after he had made it, was nothing more than his goddamn instincts telling him to do something stupid for the sake of manhood. Another lesson he had learned on Rook: the boundary between bravery and stupidity was as thin as twine. Already his face was heating up, but Jason knew that regret was now the least of his problems.

While Vaas was forced to step back by Jason's pitiful show of strength, his vice grip on Jason's left arm never faltered, preventing his victim from moving his focus to an escape effort.

“You wanna fucking fight me, Jason? Eh? You want to be boss?” Vaas raised his brow, wrinkling his forehead. He grinned up at Jason, and laughed through his teeth. “Little California boy's gonna kick my ass, is that it?”

Jason stumbled backward as Vaas shoved him away, the small of his back colliding against a large crate serving as a table with a thud. Sharp pain jolted through his spine, and his legs slid out from under him. As he hit the the floor, pain wracking his tail-bone, a glass vial placed next to a laptop was knocked out of place, and began to roll towards the edge of the crate.

“You think this is a game, Jason?! You think fucking with me is fun?!”

Jason's breath caught in his throat as he felt himself pressed against the crate by one of Vaas' boots.

“You are alive because I fucking allow it! You are my bitch! I own your ass! Do you fucking hear me, Jason?!”

Jason was about to respond with some simple expletive, some curse, but his attentions were drawn to a phial that had just fallen off of the table and was fast approaching the ground. Drug experimentation in a base's cabin. That was rare. Jason wondered if this particular outpost was home to a goon with more of an education than was typical of what Jason had come to expect from their kind. The container shattered upon impacting the floor, releasing what looked to be a minuscule quantity of gas into the air, and grabbing Vaas' attention.

Vaas paused before putting a hand to his head and rubbing his temples. He took his foot off of Jason and wandered back a pace or two, gritting his teeth. “See what you do, Jason? You fuck shit up! It's what you're good at, isn't it? You turn your one fucking talent on me!” Spreading out his arms in a shrug, Vaas tipped his head back. “I don't- I don't even know what that was.” Vaas snapped his gaze back to Jason, eyes gone wide and pointing a finger at the American. “If we start having spasms and die, Jason, it's your fucking fault. You asshole.”

Jason sat up and straightened himself against the crate, his movements made awkward by the immobility of his hands. Jason wanted to fling a retort at Vaas, wanted to fight back. As he opened his mouth, however, the words died in his throat. All that came out was a thick exhale, dry and gravelly. His head went cloudy, and the moisture in his throat evaporated. Had the room's temperature suddenly raised a few degrees? Jason had thought that he had become used to the heat of the jungle.

"The fuck's your problem?” Vaas asked, squatting down near Jason. “You got something to say to me?”

Tilting his head up to look at Vaas, Jason felt the room slowly becoming hotter and more muggy. The image of his tormentor was clouded and washed out, almost monochrome. Jason knew exactly who he was looking at, he just could not seem to process quite what the image meant to him. His head was swimming, almost like it did when he had had fevers in the past. This instance was different, though, as Jason felt the heat slowly spreading throughout his body. Sweat began to pour from his skin soon after, just as Jason managed to deduce exactly where the heat was pooling: his loins. Jason did not know how the day could get any better.

Vaas leaned in closer, slapping Jason's cheek lightly. “Jason, are you fucking listening? Am I boring you here, pendejo? What the fuck do you-” He stopped mid-sentence as his pupils dilated, but his hand remained on Jason's cheek. He blinked twice, his lips parted just slightly. Jason became painfully aware of Vaas' eyes wandering away from his face, and then, as if the situation was not compromising enough, realized that he was beginning to develop an erection. Not a surprising revelation, but distressing nonetheless. He prayed that Vaas would not notice.

A shudder ran down Jason's spine as Vaas slid the hand that had been resting on his cheek down to his neck. The motion was disturbingly gentle compared to what Jason had come to expect, and he tensed, expecting Vaas to strangle him. While Vaas did grip down on his neck, he did not fully impede Jason's ability to breathe. Jason could have sworn that he could feel sweat dripping from Vaas' palms, but the lukewarm fluid could have just as easily been his own perspiration.

Vaas leaned towards his captive, smug half-smile restored to his face. He only just barely stopped short of touching his forehead to Jason's. “You know something, Jason? You look like a fag.”

Jason felt hands feeling at his waist before traveling upward under his shirt. He could not help but quiver as one of Vaas' hands lingered over his chest, index finger toying with one of his nipples. The whole ordeal felt wrong, in fact, Jason knew in his mind that it was wrong, but every part of him was saying to let Vaas keep going.

“Why the fuck did you not just tell me that I get you hot?” Vaas asked, his breath ghosting upon Jason's cheek. Jason wrinkled his nose as the scent of cannabis, tobacco, and a hint of citrus hit his nostrils at the same time. “I won't pass on a decent fuck, not even from you, Snow White.”

Jason screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to face Vaas, and even more not wanting to face himself. Why did he have to be so stupid? Running into a pirate camp, blitzkrieg style, thinking that he could take everyone out. Why could he not have just taken them out from a distance like he always did? Why had he not let that tiger out of its cage? Most of all, why did it have to feel so good when Vaas ran his hands down Jason's sides? For God's sake, Vaas killed Grant right in front of his eyes. Sold off his friends like they were animals. Tried to kill him on more than one occasion. Jason should have been resisting, but he wanted this to continue. Needed it to continue. The heat was unbearable.

“Blanquito jodido...” Vaas breathed against his ear. Jason's eyes were fixed on the ceiling by this point, but he felt hands reaching down to grope his ass clearly, grasping at the taut flesh and roaming lower towards his thighs. His captors hands felt cool against his overheated flesh, and Jason's hips relaxed at the relieving touch even as Jason told himself to keep his guard up.

In his haze, Jason barely noticed as his shoes and socks were pulled off, followed soon after by his pants. A sigh escaped from his throat as his erection was finally allowed the room to breathe. Even the just slightly cooler air of the shack was a relief compared to being trapped beneath the scratchy fabric of his jeans. The shame that Jason should have felt while being so exposed to his enemy dissolved with the idea of some kind of alleviation.

The feeling of rough fingers prodding at his lips brought Jason back to reality. He allowed his mouth to fall open and was about to protest when Vaas shoved two digits into his mouth. With a confused grunt, Jason eyed his captor as though Vaas might give him a straight answer.

“What? You think I just carry around lube of all the shit I could have?” Vaas asked, cocking his head. “I'd do a good job with those, hermano, or you're not gonna have a good time with this.”

Oh, God. Vaas was not talking about what Jason thought he was talking about was he? No, who was Jason kidding? Of course Vaas was talking about that. The psycho probably did this to other men all the time. Jason hesitated for a moment, for as long as he could get away with, before lifting his tongue to lap at Vaas' fingers. To his surprise, Jason tasted salty traces of sweat with very little apparent dirt or grime. Only an underlying bitter, almost metallic tang indicated anything unpleasant having been on Vaas' hand. Not that Jason found having someone else's fingers in his mouth appealing in any case.

Vaas, on the other hand, seemed all too satisfied with Jason's compliance. “Fuck, yes, that's it. You enjoying that, Jason?” Vaas asked, eyes half-lidded. “Bet you wouldn't mind having my dick in your mouth, would you? Cock sucking slut.” Jason could feel his thigh being stroked, nerves lighting up in rapid succession. The motion created prickling beneath Jason's flesh, subtle enough to not be uncomfortable, but strong enough to hasten his breathing even further. The gentle petting contrasted every other bit of stimulation he was receiving so greatly that Jason thought for a moment that a third person had somehow joined them. Vaas should not have been able to make him as needy as he was.

At last, Vaas pulled his fingers out of Jason's mouth. Relief washed over him momentarily before he gasped as Vaas dragged him forward and away from the crate. Jason's head hit the floor with a painful thump, but he had no time to react before Vaas hauled him up, spun him around, and bent him over the makeshift table. As if the finger sucking had not been degrading enough.

“Jason, you are blessed with a fine ass.” Vaas said. “Would be a real fucking shame to waste it.”

Jason shivered at the feel of Vaas pulling the globes of his ass apart and as he started prodding the hole hidden there with a wet finger that Jason only now realized the true girth of. As the first intrusion pushed its way into him, Jason hissed at the sting that the stretching produced. The entry was far from unbearable, but the sensation as it happened was so strange. Jason felt almost as though tiny bolts of electricity were being shot up his back. He was not even given any time to adjust before Vaas pushed in the second finger, dryer than the last. Jason gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the conflicting estheses. He felt violated on a dozen levels yet exhilarated and desirous at the same time, but the former feeling melted away as his breath caught in his throat.

“Oh my God!” He could not contain the shout that was replaced by shameless panting. His entire midsection had received a rush of pure pleasure with Vaas' last thrust. Jason could not have described exactly how it felt in his current state, but he knew that nothing was more important than getting Vaas to repeat whatever he had just done.

“There it is.” Vaas muttered as though he had not meant to speak aloud. “That feels good, eh? You like that, Jason? 'course you do, putana.”

“Fuck...” was all Jason could manage for a response. He hoped it would be enough to make his captor understand that he wanted more. As though Jason's need mattered to Vaas at all.

Vaas patted his thigh, and Jason could almost see the grin on his face. Pressing another finger in, Vaas spoke with a confidence that only made Jason more certain that he would, once again, be receiving the short end of the stick in this encounter. “Relax, hermano. We're getting to that. Little longer.”

Jason could not take the tension any for another second. Without the use of his hands, he had no way to properly relieve some of his pent-up arousal. He needed some friction, and he needed it right now. Against his better judgment, Jason decided to speak up. “Vaas, for the love of God, touch me.”

The stretching paused. “Who the fuck do you think you are, huh? You think I have to fuck you? Bitch, I could be feeding you to a fucking tiger right now. I could be putting a bullet through your goddamn skull. I could solve all my fucking problems, and all I'd have to do is-” Vaas' free hand came up to grip Jason's scalp. “-twist your head a little past your shoulder.” Jason heard Vaas snicker as the hand released its hold to card through his hair, mussing as it went. Whether Vaas meant to be affectionate or obnoxious, Jason could not guess without a view of his face. “But I'm fucking horny, so I'm gonna be nice. Don't you worry your little pretty boy head, Jason. If you like this, you'll come just like that from a good, hard fucking.”

“What? You'd know?” Jason had not meant to speak as he was aware that he would not get away with questioning Vaas' masculinity. Still, the words escape, and, on cue, a stinging slap came down on Jason's thigh. “Goddamn!” For as much as the blow had hurt, though, Jason felt his cock twitch at the same time. What the hell was wrong with him?

“Jason, Jason, Jason, what the fuck am I gonna do with you? You won't shut your fucking mouth when I want you to, but you won't talk to me when I want to chat. It's like you want to get me pissed off.” Vaas' hand came down to rub at the skin that he had struck. “That get you hot under the collar, Jason? Seeing me pissed? Making me hit you? Would make a fuckton of sense.”

In any other instance, Jason could have denied the idea truthfully. Now, though, his entire perception of himself and his relationship to Vaas was being turned on its head so Jason decided neither to refute nor confirm the claim.

Fortunately, Vaas seemed satisfied with his silence. At last, the fingers were pulled out. Jason pressed himself harder to the wood of the crate, as much as he could with his hands tied. For a long moment, Vaas' touch disappeared completely, but Jason could hear fabric being fought with and shifting against skin. Vaas had been fully clothed the entire time, Jason realized. Jason could not place why, but that thought alone sent a thrill down his stomach and through his groin.

Without any warning, Vaas shoved into Jason, not allowing even a second for him to adapt. Jason screamed in nothing less than agonizing, overwhelming pain at the intrusion. He pressed the side of his head against the crate, chest rising and falling as he gasped breaths in and out. The sudden penetration hurt like nothing Jason had ever felt. He felt as though he was being split apart from the inside, his inner walls pushed apart to their maximum distance from each other. Jason's fists clenched as he tried to tolerate his anguish. Yet the pain was not enough to kill Jason's erection as it might have been normally. Jason still needed Vaas to do whatever he had been doing when he had been using his fingers at all costs. Emboldened by lust, he decided that the simplest route would be the best.

“Vaas, you...” Jason said through his teeth. He cut off with another cry as Vaas pulled out and pushed back in rapidly. Tears streaked out from the corners of his eyes, forcing him to keep them shut.

“What was that? Didn't quite hear you, Jason.” Vaas answered, sounding less than comfortable, but with a familiar edge of smugness.

“Vaas, you son of a bitch! You're doing something different!” Jason cried. He might have tried to look back at Vaas, but with the pain of being thrust in and out of coupled with the sting in his eyes, Jason had only just enough will to speak.

“No idea what you're talking about.” Vaas said, playing up an obnoxiously oblivious tone. “Puto infierno, you're tight, Jason.” There was a merciful pause from the movements, allowing Jason to catch his breath and blink away the brackish fluid stinging his eyes. Before long, though, Jason felt breath down his neck, and Vaas' solid frame covering his back. “This is your first time, isn't it?” Vaas asked, his voice low and husky.

Jason felt blood rush through his chest and into his face. It was bad enough that Vaas had to be the first person to have him like this, under the influence of some drug no less, but now he had correctly guessed that Jason had never been with another man like this. Maybe being shot in the head was not such a bad fate after all. So long as he reached his orgasm before he was shot.

“My fucking God, it is.” Vaas let out of a groan, and leaned back, sinking fully into Jason. “Fuck, you would have sold well.”

“Not a virgin...” Jason breathed out, only barely making his words audible.

“Jason, Jason, little guy like you who hasn't had his ass pounded?” Vaas leaned down over Jason as he spoke, blanketing the other man with his broad form once again. “Just 'cause you fucked some cunt doesn't mean you're not still a virgin.”

Jason could have outright wept, either from the pain of the intrusion dragging on the inside of his ass or from the denial of pleasure or from sheer humiliation. In that instance, he hated Vaas not for harming his friends and family, not for trying to kill him, not even for taking advantage of him in the first place. Instead, he hated Vaas for delaying his much desired orgasm. Worse still, Jason could not even think to reprimand himself for hating Vaas for the wrong reasons.

“Fuck's sake, Vaas, let me have- Oh, fuck!” Finally, the sensations from the preparation were back, tearing a moan from Jason.

“Happy now, you bitchy little slut?” Vaas asked. His thrusts had evened out in pace and Vaas himself seemed pleased with the arrangement.

The overwhelming burning pain from before was dissipating as sheer need took Jason over. “Vaas...” Jason could scarcely think at all, let alone form a proper statement, so he defaulted to the one word that his mind could immediately understand.

He received a particularly sharp thrust in response. “That's right, bitch. Say my name. Fucking scream it.”

“Vaas...” Jason said, only barely a decibel louder than before. Most of his cognitive functions were shut down as his mind struggled to process everything that Vaas was doing to him. Jason had to admit that maybe Vaas had been right about his still being a virgin. He had had sex before, but Jason had never imagined that being on the receiving end could be so overpowering.

“I said scream it, bitch!” As Vaas' tone intensified so did his movements, spurring Jason on to comply with his demands.

“Vaas!” Jason cried, the intense stimulation preventing any further restraint. Without a single thought, Jason came, spattering semen onto the crate. Jason was not sure if he could remember ever being a relieved as he was during that climax. Finally, the heat began to dissipate, and Jason could once more start to think beyond primal pleasure.

“Fuck, yeah, that's nice.” Vaas thrust for a moment more before hitting his climax, releasing inside of his captive. Jason's chest tightened as he felt viscous fluid spread out within him, some flowing further in, but most moving to drip from his hole as Vaas pulled out. He would have whined at the sudden emptiness, but he had neither the energy nor motivation left to do so. The only thing he could do was lay there and take it. Jason had had sex before, but never like this. Never this tense. Never so demanding. What the hell had been in that container?

Jason felt himself being lifted from the crate by his midsection as though he was nothing more than a rag doll. Either Jason weighed less than he remembered or Vaas was stronger than he had thought. Content to allow himself be moved, Jason let his head loll back and his eyes droop closed. He only barely noticed when he was dropped onto a mattress. Time seemed to be running faster than normal, and Jason could swear that someone was tapping at a keyboard. After a brief argument between his brain and his muscles, he managed to open his eyes to see what Vaas was doing. The estranged Rakyat looked to be staring at something on the crate that they had had sex on. Something in Jason's mind told him that Vaas must be looking at information on whatever drug that they had accidentally been exposed to, but he barely registered the full weight of that conclusion. If he could not even keep his eyes open for longer than half a minute, how was he supposed to process anything at all? What Jason needed now was sleep.

The last thing Jason remembered was his head being petted, interspersed with occasional tugs at his hair, and Vaas' distant voice. “You and me, Jason, we're gonna get along just fine. Just fucking fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon any poor Spanish. I'm doing my best with my limited knowledge of the language. Dammit, though, Vaas is going to have gratuitous Spanish interspersed in his dialogue.


End file.
